Comment Broadchurch aurait dû finir
by LoulouWatson
Summary: Post Saison 2 - Hardy/Miller Comment cette saison aurait dû se finir :D


****Comment Broadchurch aurait dû finir****

« Où allez-vous monsieur ? »

Les doigts d'Alec Hardy agrippèrent fermement la porte de la voiture. Plus fermement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, plus que la fois où il avait serré Daisy dans ses bras le jour où il avait découvert le corps de Pippa et plus que lorsqu'il avait tenu le bras de Claire en l'arrêtant. La voix de son unique amie faisait écho en lui alors qu'il commençait à répondre au chauffeur mais finalement il ravala ses mots comme si ils étaient ses médicaments. La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas où aller.

La voix d'Ellie résonnait dans les murs de son esprit, l'empêchant de penser clairement. « Où irez-vous ? » L'entendit-elle dire. « Je ne vous ferai pas de câlin. » Il faisait tourner sa rencontre avec elle encore et encore. Ça ne semblait pas juste. Il avait le même sentiment de vide que lorsqu'il avait quitté Daisy.

« Vous, enfoiré ! » Entendit-il. Seulement cette fois ce n'était pas dans sa tête. Alec relâcha sa prise sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna pour voir Ellie Miller se tenant devant lui, un petit sourire sur son visage et un paquet de chips sous le bras.

« Vous ne pensiez pas pouvoir partir loin de moi aussi facilement ? » Demanda-t-elle. Alec réussit à afficher un semblant de sourire, le seul qu'elle connaissait. « Que faites-vous ici Miller ? » Ellie eut un petit sourire, masquant à quel point elle était offensée que son ancien patron continue d'être aussi formel avec elle. « Vous ne pouvez pas partir. » Dit-elle, son visage retrouvant sa froideur et sa tristesse. « Après tout ce qui s'est produit, avec Joe libéré et ce que ça nous a fait à Mark, à Beth, à moi et...Fred. Vous êtes comme un oncle pour lui. Vous pouvez travailler maintenant. Vous pouvez travailler ici. Vous pouvez revenir dans cette ville, faire en sorte que Joe reste loin, que rien d'autre n'arrive- » Alec la coupa. « Je dois être plus proche de Daisy, et de Tess. » Ellie tressaillit à la mention de son ex-femme. Elle ne pouvait accepter que c'était la raison de son départ, alors elle se reprit. « Alors Daisy peut emménager ici ! Elle sera amie avec Chloé. » « Miller, » Elle n'avait pas fini.

« Voyez Alec, nous avons besoin de vous. Cette ville a besoin de vous, j'ai... » La voix d'Ellie s'estompa. « J'ai besoin de vous. » Un étrange silence recouvrit le parking. Ellie pensa avoir vu une réaction au fond des yeux d'Alec mais elle disparut très vite. « Voilà, je l'ai dit ! » Annonça-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie parce que... » Alec resta immobile, déconcerté, avant de finalement se décider à sortir quelques mots. « Pourquoi Miller ? » Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Ellie s'effondra complètement. Il n'y avait pas de fuite possible, elle ne pouvait plus tourner autour du pot pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis longtemps maintenant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler, et le paquet de chips fit un léger ***** ****crunch ********* en tombant du sol, glissant de son bras.

« Vous...je vous fais confiance...vous avez...vous avez toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de vous, et bordel, je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça, mais...je...suis...eh bien pour faire simple... je t'aime, tête de con. Je pense que tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un mari. Bien sûr, tu étais un profond crétin quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne le nie pas, personne ne le peut mais là, maintenant, j'ai l'impression que nous avons quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne veux pas perdre. » Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Alec se perdit aussi. Il se jeta en avant brusquement et contre toutes les attentes d'Ellie, lâcha ses sacs au sol et passa ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant au plus près. Ellie enfouie son visage dans la chemise d'Alec, et ses larmes mouillèrent rapidement sa cravate. Ils se sentaient bien malgré le froid. Ellie sentait la barbe d'Alec et les mains de ce dernier caressèrent son dos, de haut en bas sur son manteau orange et pour la première depuis une éternité, elle se sentit en sécurité et aimée. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, révélant son visage.

« Merci Ellie. » Dit Alec, le double L de son nom fut roulé avec l'accent de l'Écossais. C'était un son auquel Ellie était prête à s'habituer. « Hé, vous allez quelque part ou pas ? » Le chauffeur passa son visage poilu à travers la fenêtre, montrant son impatience auprès des deux anciens détectives. « Allez-y roulez. » Répliqua Alec, et c'est ce qu'il fit, les laissant livrés à eux-mêmes. Alec et Ellie se regardèrent alors que le taxi s'en allait comme ils n'avaient jamais regardé personne depuis une éternité, mais ils avaient trop peur de le révéler. Alec savait quoi faire après. Lorsque le taxi fut hors de vue, Alec se pencha, et planta un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ellie, son premier acte d'amour depuis qu'il avait quitté Tess. La barbe d'Alec était plus douce que ce à quoi s'attendait Ellie, et il n'embrassait pas trop mal non plus. Elle l'embrassa, et le baiser dura trente secondes de plus. Non loin de là, une voiture passa à côté avec un homme à l'intérieur. Ses yeux se remplirent de honte et de regret, regardant par la fenêtre. La vue d'Alec et Ellie s'embrassant le choqua et lui mit en tête des tas d'idées malsaines.

Son front se posa contre la fenêtre, il se renfrogna et Joe Miller commença à comploter sa vengeance.


End file.
